My Heart Belongs to You
by adxlunam
Summary: The one they never thought to get a dark mark. The one who always stood up for Harry. But they never took love into consideration. DMHG REVISED VERSION
1. chapter one

My Heart Belongs to You

By Forbidden Lover

__

A/N: This is my revamped version of MHBY. Please, enjoy.

Disclaimer: The characters of the Harry Potter series belong to J.K. Rowlings. The plot, however, belongs to me.

The one they never thought to get the Dark Mark. The one who always sided and stood up for Harry. The Gryffindor goody-goody. But they had never taken love into consideration.

The summer before sixth year, Hermione Anne Granger came before the Dark Lord to hand herself over. She stood before him, in a damp, dark, desolate room, with only small candles to light it. Now since he had obtained a human body once more, with thanks to Severus Snape, Tom Marvolo Riddle circled Hermione slowly, looking her over, as if she was prey. Hermione stood silent, head bowed, waiting for him to either kill her or take her in. Only one death eater, Lucius Malfoy, had accompanied her to Voldemort chambers. Lucius acknowledged Hermione much higher now that she was going to the dark side, instead of always causing a ruckus with Potter.

Voldemort stopped before her.

"You are a very powerful witch, Miss Granger. A smart girl. Why, my dear, did you abandon Mr. Potter?"

Hermione kept her voice low and respectful, gazed trained on the floor. "With all due respect, my lord, I would prefer not to kill Harry, if I didn't have to. I've broken so many rules, why not break the last? I must prove myself good enough…for him." The last sentence was a whisper, but the Dark Lord heard it anyway.

Voldemort placed a cold finger under her chin, making her meet his gaze.

"Who is it, child?"

A flash of uncertainty passed over her eyes before she looked back at him and answered. "Draco, sir."

Voldemort considered this for a moment. "The Malfoy boy, correct?"

"Yes sir."

Voldemort passed a smirk over to Lucius, who nodded. Turning back to the young witch, he smiled a true smile.

"Your wish may very well be granted."

Taking her into a large ball room, he called forth his supporters. Millions of black robed people appeared, bowing. Hermione felt like she was lost in a sea of black.

"This young woman is of now a Death Eater. Any disrespect to her, you will answer to Lucius and I. I will not tolerate disrespect to one of my most powerful witches. Is that understood?"  
The robed people nodded and murmured 'yes master'.

Hermione's eyes widened as she met Draco Malfoy's steely gaze. He looked at her curiously for a second, then inclined in head. Hermione took a deep breath, trying to calm her heart, and turned to Voldemort, kneeling before him.

"I am yours, Dark Lord."

Voldemort took her offered wrist and muttered the incantation. A chill raced up her spine and her arm was numb. He held out his hand and helped her to her feet. The Dark Mark shone on her wrist. She belonged to them now.

That had been a few months ago, before the return to school. It was now the second week of December, nearing the holidays.

Every so often, she would receive an owl, informing her of meetings and events that were occurring, being as she was still a student and could not attend all the meetings. Lucius Malfoy usually was the one to send her the letters, as he had a close relationship to the girl, by training her in the Dark Arts. He was finally convinced that not _ALL_ muggle-borns were that bad. Nacrissa had taken to the girl as if she was her own, after all, she had liked Hermione since she saw her at the Quidditch World Cup.

Every time an owl came at breakfast, Hermione would lie and say it was from her parents or muggle friends to keep Harry and Ron from becoming suspicious. They knew she kept in close contact with select people in the muggle world, and accepted this excuse easily.

She became very withdrawn from the Gryffindors and her friends, focusing on her schoolwork and Dark Arts. Everyone assumed she was stressing over tests and was too involved in studying subjects she could pass in a breeze. How very wrong they were.

Sitting in Potions, Hermione contemplated a new way to prove herself. Of course, Draco talked to her occasionally, if he had to, and refrained from calling her a mud blood, but she wanted to be close to him. Hermione was so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't hear Professor Snape dismiss the class. She sat there in thought until someone tapped her shoulder.

"Huh? What?" She quickly turned around to see Draco standing there, eyebrow raised.

"Class was dismissed fifteen minutes ago."

"Oh bloody hell!" Hermione picked up her bag and swung it over one shoulder, starting for the door. Draco caught up to her and matched her pace.

"I have a message for you from father. First off, he says it might be better for you to give up on the boy. Don't ask me, I haven't a clue. Second, there's a meeting tonight at the Riddle house. We're to floo there. I'll meet you at the end of dinner to bring you to the dungeons."

They made it to the doors of the Great Hall, where everyone inside was eating and laughing happily.

"Ah, yes. You are also invited to our manor for the holiday."

Hermione let this all sink in for a moment.

"Tell your father I understand, but I cannot give up. Second, I will be there. And I most gratefully accept."

Draco nodded and opened the door for her. Thanking him, she walked quickly to the Gryffindor table, ignoring the curious chatter about the fact that Draco came in right after her. Sitting across from Ron and Harry, she tried to pay attention to their chatter about the Yule ball. The ball…Hermione didn't want to go, having no one to go with, but Ginny had made her promise to show up. If she didn't, Ginny swore to curse her for life. Hermione laughed a bit at remembering, then listened to Harry and Ron carry on.

"I'm taking Lavender this year." Ron commented, spooning mashed potatoes. Harry looked at Ron nervously.

"Do you think I could ask your sister?"

Ron eyed Harry for a moment, considering. "Hmmm…You better do it before Colin Creevey does."

"Is that a yes, then?"

"Of course that's a yes. I know how much you two fancy each other!"

Harry turned red. Ron laughed. "Don't worry mate, I haven't told anyone. I sincerely doubt that they haven't noticed it for themselves. Now, get going and ask her already."

"Right." Harry said, getting up.

Hermione watched as Harry walked over to Ginny and asked to talk to her. Ginny gave him a curious look, but went with him to the side. A huge smile came over Ginny's features and Hermione couldn't help but smile. Harry came back, grinning.

"She said yes." He reported.

"Congrats, mate. And if you do one thing to my sister…"

"Ron, calm down. It's a dance, and you're going to be there as well." Hermione interrupted. Ron scratched his head sheepishly.

"Oh…right. Say, Mione, who are you going with?"

Hermione blinked at the question. She had been avoiding them for weeks now, and they still spoke to her. "Ah…no one. I wasn't planning on going, but Ginny's forcing me to."

Ron gave her a smile that could make any other girl in the Gryffindor or Hufflepuff house melt. "Come on Mione, let loose and have some fun. We'll all be there, you won't be alone. Besides, it's good to get out of studying sometimes."

Hermione smirked at the last comment. "Whatever you say, Mr. Weasely. But thanks. I've got to go get a book before the library closes. I'll see you guys later, okay?"

"Bye Mione." Ron said, finishing up his dinner, waiting for dessert.

"Bye." Harry said, still smiling.

Hermione waved and walked out of the Great Hall. Waiting by the statue of Rowena Ravenclaw, she prepared herself for the meeting. Draco showed up moments later and they headed to the dungeons, where Severus would be apparating them to the Riddle Manor.

The meeting went on for hours and hours, mostly based on discussions on who would do what job and did anyone have new ideas about how to get revenge on Potter. Even Hermione spoke up with a few low-keyed ideas, but still, the Dark Lord took her information and suggestions to mind, speaking of it with the others. Severus, on the other hand, remained in the rear of the room, keeping silent, watching everyone, especially his two young charges, like a hawk. He was still a spy for the order, and no doubt that Hermione's sudden change of heart would be reported to the headmaster. By the time they returned to the castle, it was early morn. Severus guided both exhausted students to their dorms, giving them passes to miss the first class. Hermione went to her bed and fell asleep almost instantly, not to wake until late the next day.

End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

My Heart Belongs to You

Chapter 2

By Forbidden Lover

__

A/N: Please read and review. Standard disclaimer applies.

Early the morning of the Yule Ball, Hermione woke to a constant tapping at her window. A black owl fluttered there, holding a rather large package in it's claws. Hermione quickly clamored out of bed and opened the window. The graceful creature swooped in, dropping the packaged on the bed before perching on the footboard.

"Aren't you a beautiful bird." Hermione commented, stroking the owls' soft feathers. "Who could be possibly sending me gifts?"

Unwrapping the parcel, Hermione held up a shimmering white gown. Her eyes widened, staring at it. It was gorgeous. A note dropped out of the bodice unto the bed. Carefully laying the gown out, Hermione picked up the piece of parchment.

'_Hermione,_

I heard from Draco that you still didn't have a dress to wear for the ball, and thought you would like this one. It belonged to me, when I was still in Hogwarts. I do hope it fits you well. Please be sure to get a picture for me. I would love to see how it looked on you. I'm sure you'll look wonderful, no matter what. Oh, and please make sure that annoying Parkinson girl isn't stressing my son!

I'm so happy you're coming to stay with us over the holiday break! We simply **must** go shopping! You'll get on the train as usual, and get off with Draco. We'll be there to pick you two up. Bring anything you feel you need.

Oh! Before I forget, this owl is from Lucius and Draco, an early Christmas gift. Her name is Star, due to the white markings on her breast. She knows the way to the manor, being raised here, after all.

See you soon!

Much love,

Nacrissa.'

Hermione smiled. Nacrissa certainly had fashion sense, not to mention a kind heart. Star hooted softly, bringing Hermione's attention back to her.

"Well, Star, it seems you belong to me now. Do you know where the owlery is? You can go there and relax. Look for Hedwig, she'll show you around."

Star flew back to the still-open window with a hoot and made off to the owlery. Closing the window before she caught her death of a cold, Hermione pondered what to do with her hair and about makeup. She wasn't exactly girly-girl, she rarely used makeup and usually only pulled her hair up into a messy bun. Dressing in muggle clothes, Hermione made her way to the common room.

"Ginny!"

The red-haired Weaselette looked up from reading Witch Weekly. "Yea, Mione?"

"Would you help me with my hair and makeup?"

"You're going to the ball? You're actually going to come?!" Ginny exclaimed, surprised.

Hermione smiled at her best girl friend. "Of course I'm going. I wouldn't want to be cursed for life, you know."

Ginny gave her a sheepish grin. "Sure I'll help! Only if you help me as well."  
"Agreed. Shall we get some food? We've got lots to do. Especially with this mess of curls." Hermione grinned, tugging on some of her frizzy brown hair.

Both girls strode out of the tower, much to the confused looks of Harry and Ron.

The two girls had spent hours doing up each other's hair and makeup. Hermione thought Ginny looked fantastic. Her soft red hair fell in waves down her back, with glitter shimmering in her locks. The dress Ginny had purchased with her saved-up money was a deep red color, tying around the neck, then splitting open about the knees into a flowing skirt. A set of gold earrings that were her mothers and a ruby necklace finished off the outfit. Very little makeup was applied, making it look like she had none on besides lip gloss. Ginny would be the belle of the ball, at least to Harry.  
When Ginny had seen Hermione's dress, she was in awe. Her mind raced to think of hair ideas she'd seen and tried, describing each one to her friend. They settled on a easier one and prepared her. It took a while to get Hermione's bushy hair to cooperate, but they managed.

The time for the ball had arrived a little too soon, in Hermione's mind.

"Come on, Mione, you look great."

"Go ahead of me, I'll meet up with you in a few minutes. I just want to put on my jewelry."

"You sure?"

"Yep. Now get going before Harry dies of waiting!"

Both girls grinned at the image. Ginny gave Hermione a quick hug and walked out.

Hermione waited until she was sure everyone was gone before she came out. Quietly, she walked down the corridors. If she came in late, no one would notice her, which was exactly what she wanted to happen. She approached the great hall doors, spotting Lucius Malfoy. Lucius was there on duty to make sure no younger students came in without proper dates. He caught sight of Hermione and smiled.

"Nacrissa did a wonderful job choosing that dress."

Hermione sank into a curtsey. "Thank you, Mr. Malfoy."

"One more touch is needed I've been told." With a flick of his wand, Hermione sprouted a set of gorgeous white angel wings. She gasped.

"Are these real?"

"As real as you and I." He replied.

"They're beautiful…" Hermione trailed off.

"Only the best for the princess."

Hermione blushed.

"Now, my dear, I advise you go in there and prove yourself the best." Lucius commented with a smile. Hermione's blush went deeper.

"I will."

Lucius opened the door for her, and with a pat, sent her in. The Great Hall had been transformed, much like at the time of the Triwizard Tournament. Mistletoe hung in various places, with couples kissing beneath. Candles lit the walls and it looked as if it had snowed inside. White and green covered everything. In place of the tables, there was a huge dance floor and several smaller tables to the side. A giant Christmas tree sat in the corner of the room, decorated fully. Ghost carolers sang in the other corner. People were everywhere. Hermione even saw several of her professors dancing and enjoying themselves. But as soon as she entered the room, everyone turned to look. Hermione felt her stomach clench. She hated it with a passion when people stared at her. Murmurs went up through the crowd about Hermione's appearance.

__

'Is that Hermione?'

'My god, she looks amazing!'

'Why haven't I noticed her before?'

'Look at those wings..'

'Gorgeous!'

Hermione took a deep breath and stepped forward into the room, amidst the murmurs. Her wings fluttered slightly from nervousness.

Draco studied her from across the room. Even he had to admit that Hermione looked stunningly beautiful. The dress she wore was thin-strapped, with a close fitting bodice and an empire waist skirt that flowed around her. There was a low back line that revealed her pale skin. Her hair was piled in tight curls that fell around her face. Simple silver jewelry adorned her throat, ears, and wrists. The wings were simply amazing, adding the final touch. Draco mentally slapped himself for thinking of her that way. She was the Gryffindor Princess! He was the Slytherin Prince! Not a good mix!

Professor Dumbledore smiled and walked up to Hermione. "Miss Granger, will you do me the honor of this dance?"

Hermione gave her Professor a silent 'thank you'. "Certainly, Professor."

Everyone tore their gaze from Hermione and went back to their activities. Hermione danced with several of her male professors before being passed to her classmates. She danced with Harry while Ginny danced with her brother, then one dance with Ron, and so on. Finally pulling out of the dance floor, Hermione went to the balcony and stared outside. The stars were immensely bright and the snow seemed to glow. It was breath taking beautiful. Hermione turned around and watched some of the other couples dance, enjoying the chance to relax a bit. Never in her life had she had so much good attention.

Someone walked towards her and bowed before her.

"May I have this dance, angel?"

Hermione looked at him in shock. There, before her, was Draco Malfoy, holding out his hand. The shock melted into a smile, as she put her hand in his.

"I accept, kind sir."

Draco led her back out onto the dance floor and placed his arm around her waist. Together, they danced, not noticing everyone in the room parting for the amazing couple. Harry and Ron were too busy talking to their dates to notice. Hermione blushed a bit again at the attention she was receiving and looked up into Draco's eyes, puzzled to see he was gazing at her as well. She smiled to herself and let herself flow with the music. When she was spun out, her dress made a ripple effect and swirled around her. Draco smirked at the attention they were being given and how well a dancer Hermione was.

When the dance ended, Hermione dipped into a low curtsy before Draco. Smirking yet again, Draco held out a hand and assisted Hermione to her feet. The clapping was loud and whoops were heard, as where wolf whistles for Hermione. Hermione blushed deeper and put a hand to her face.

"I am so embarrassed now…"

"You know, Hermione, you're not that bad of a dancer."

She blinked at Draco's amused grin. "What did you just call me?"

"Hermione. It's your name, isn't it?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, it is. And thank you for this dance."

Quietly, they parted ways and returned to their respectful groups. Draco, to a loud and complaining Pansy and confused Crabbe and Goyle. Hermione to Ginny and Lavender, who were grinning, while her own two best guy friends looked confused.

"What did we just miss?" Harry asked.

"Why, only seeing Hermione dance with Draco." Ginny replied, smiling smugly.

"WHAT?" Ron burst out, getting attention from some of the couples around them. "You danced with Malfoy?!"

Hermione looked at Ron, upset. "Yes… It was only a dance."

"But you danced with that slimy git! You know we all hate him!" Ron argued.

"Well hate isn't everything when it comes to being civil to one another!" Pivoting on her heel, Hermione marched off. Ginny glared at her brother.

"That was bloody brilliant Ronald."

"What? What did I do?" Ron questioned, even more confused now.

Ginny shook her head, still glaring. "If you don't recognize it, then I'm not telling you."

Hermione sat outside in the cold air, staring blankly at the frozen lake. Why were all her friends so cruel to Draco? Okay, never mind that, she knew the answer. Still, that doesn't mean they couldn't give him a second chance, did it?

Unconsciously, she shivered. It was frigid out, after all, it was mid-December! There was snow on the ground for crying out loud!

"You know…Mother wouldn't be happy if you showed up with a cold. She had been planning this shopping spree for-ever." A male voice commented, without it's usual sneer. Hermione looked up at Draco sadly.

"I guess…but I don't want to go inside."

"Let me guess. Weasely and Potter being prats again?"

"Weasely yes, Potter no." The wings faded off Hermione's back, unnoticed by her. A cape draped around her shoulders. Hermione looked surprised.

"If I can't convince you to go inside, the least I can do is keep you warm." Draco answered her unasked question, sitting beside her. Hermione smiled and snuggled into the cape, inhaling his scent that lingered. "Thank you Draco." She replied softly.

Draco made no reply, but looked around at the calm setting. He was actually trying to keep his gaze off of Hermione, who in the snow and that dress, looked like an angel come to proclaim winter. It was a while before either one of them spoke. Draco broke the silence first.

"We leave early tomorrow, the first train."

"All right…I guess I should get sleep then, shouldn't I? Especially with Nacrissa planning this big shopping spree."

Draco shook his head, amused. "Especially if she's planned shopping. You don't know how long it takes her in one store…I guess you'll find out soon enough."

Hermione laughed lightly. Draco found himself enchanted by the sound. It was like a breeze, or a small ripple in a pond. It sent a shiver down his spine. He wouldn't admit it though.

Together, they walked back to the castle. Hermione went up to the Gryffindor tower and avoided everyone who wanted to ask questions, going straight to her bed and drawing the curtains. Sitting on the bed, she realized she was still clutching Draco's cloak around her shivering body, and blushed softly. She couldn't help it. She was in love.

End Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

My Heart belongs to You

By Forbidden Lover

Chapter 3

A/N: Standard disclaimer applies. Please R&R

The next morning, Hermione was up before anyone else in the Gryffindor tower. Grabbing her things, she ran down the flight of stairs and to the Great Hall, where everyone would be meeting to leave. She only had to wait a few minutes before the rest of the students that were leaving showed up. Hermione looked around for Draco and felt a surge of jealousy at seeing Pansy hanging all over him. How dare that pug-faced slut be clinging to her Draco!

'_Wait… My Draco?! Only in my dreams!_' She silently reprimanded herself.

"Attention." Professor McGongall appeared before them, looking elegant as always in her evergreen robes and tartan hat. Everyone turned to her, standing before the doors that would let them out for the next two weeks.

"You will be leaving in approximately fifteen minutes. You will be taking the Hogwarts Express to your destined location, where your guardians will be picking you up. In exactly two weeks, depending on your station, you will be picked up. Anyone who does not show up and is not accounted for, notices will be sent home to guardians. Have a good trip and happy holidays."

Opening the doors, she let the students out of the building. Hermione looked around again and was dismayed to still see Pansy right next to Draco. Giving up, Hermione searched for an empty compartment. Finding one at the rear of the train, Hermione stepped in and shut the door. Sitting down on the cushioned benches, she wondered how long the trip would take. Estimating it to be at least two hours, she pulled out a notebook and quill, starting a poem.

__

'I want someone to love me

I want someone to care

I want to know that in my life

Someone wanted me there

I want someone to hold me

In the middle of the night

I want someone to wipe away

All the tears I cry

I want someone to kiss me

Gently in the park

I want someone not to care

How I look or what I wear

I want someone to look me in the eye

And never tell me a lie

I want someone who was made for me

Just to be the one.'

"Got room for one more?" A voice asked.

Hermione looked up sharply and saw Draco leaning against the doorway. She smiled softly.

"Of course, you're more then welcome."

He came in and slid the door shut, flopping down informally beside her.

"Damn, Pansy just doesn't know when to give up!"

Hermione laughed. "I noticed she was hanging all over you. And you don't like the attention?"

He gave her a look. "What? Attention from that pug-face? Hells, no."

Hermione felt a bit of hope rise up in her chest. So he didn't like Pansy. But how could he like her, a mud blood? Thinking about these things, Hermione began to feel sleepy.

Draco looked over her shoulder at her poem and read it quietly. Hermione looked down at the floor, in thought, her eyes closing.

__

'So Hermione doesn't like the Weasel. Or Potter. One would have thought she did.' Draco thought.

He looked back over at Hermione, who was fast asleep, tipping forward. Draco caught her and gently put her back in the seat. Hermione unconsciously laid her head on his shoulder, still asleep. Draco was surprised at first, but relaxed, Hermione's even breaths lulling him to sleep as well.

The train stopped about five hours later. The students poured off the rain, looking for their parents. Hermione walked beside Draco, searching for a familiar face. Lucius and Nacrissa stood not too far away, waiting.

"Draco, Hermione, over here." Lucius called.

Both teens walked up to the couple. Hermione nodded her head to Lucius in greeting. Turning to Nacrissa, she was enveloped in a hug.

"It's so wonderful to see you, Hermione dear!"

"It's great to see you as well, Nacrissa."

"We have a carriage waiting. You two must be famished from your trip. The house elves are preparing a meal as we speak." Nacrissa chattered with Hermione, following Lucius and Draco to the carriage. Hermione smiled. Nacrissa was actually a very kind woman, once you got past the mask she wore to fit in with the standards of being a Malfoy wife.

Arriving at the manor, Hermione stared in awe. Manor barely described it. Castle was more suited. The lands went on for miles, grass and trees and shrubs, flowers dotting every so often. The house itself was amazing. It reminded her of a smaller version of Hogwarts. Towers and torrents, large wooden doors and windows every so often. Nacrissa smiled and led the girl into the house. It was even more beautiful inside then it was outside. Chandeliers, candles, sweeping staircases…everything one could imagine.

"I'm sure you want to freshen up before dinner, right?" Nacrissa asked.

Hermione gave a small nod. "Yes, please."

"Draco, would you show Hermione to her room? Your things were already delivered."

"Sure. Follow me."

Draco led her up a staircase and down a long hallway. Hermione was almost positive she would get lost in the manor easily. Stopping at a door, he opened it.

"Your room is right next to mine. The bathroom is connected to your room. And a piece of advice: wear your best to dinner. Dad's a stickler like that."

"Thank you." Hermione replied. Draco vanished into his own room and Hermione stepped into hers and gasped. The walls were a midnight blue with stars across the ceiling, twinkling. There was a queen sized bed in the center of the room, which was covered with a crushed velvet quilt and several pillows. A dark mahogany desk sat under a window that looked out to the gardens. Her things were in their trunk at the foot of the bed. Searching through her clothes, she pulled out a blood red dress to wear. Taking a quick shower in the spacious bath, she dressed and went downstairs. Nacrissa met her at the door to the dining room, looking elegant in a royal blue dress.

"You look lovely Hermione. Dinner is ready and waiting. I hope you like chicken." She commented while opening the doors. Draco and Lucius were already seated at the table, which was covered with platters of different foods. Hermione's eyes widened. "Wow." She mumbled. Nacrissa smiled and slid into her place next to Lucius, motioning for Hermione to sit next to Draco. Hermione blushed lightly and sat down gracefully beside her crush.

Food was passed around and they each got what they wanted. Hermione stifled a laugh. It was much like Christmas dinner at her house. Nacrissa looked up.

"Hermione, how does shopping tomorrow sound to you? I've spotted several new little shops to go in, with simply stunning outfits. Oh, and we must buy you a dress."

Hermione furrowed her brow some. "A dress? For what?"

"We're having a get together for the holidays, for all the supporters of the Dark Lord. It's a rather large, formal event we hold every year."

"Oh, I see."

"So, shopping tomorrow, party on Wednesday. Sounds wonderful!"

Draco, meanwhile, was making faces into his food. Another stupid party. Meant another day dealing with Parkinson. 'Great. Just bloody great.

Dinner finished shortly after and Nacrissa sent them up to bed, saying they needed their rest for tomorrow.

Hermione slid into the bed, sinking into the deep pillows. She barely had her eyes closed when she fell asleep.

Draco laid in his bed, hands behind his head, in thought. Something was different about Granger, he decided. Besides the fact that she had gone to the dark side. Looking out the window, he heard the first crack of thunder, followed by a shriek. Getting up quickly, he went over to Hermione's room. She sat curled up in a tight ball on the bed, eyes wide.

"Hermione? What's wrong?"

She opened one eye to look at him and jumped when lightening lit up the room. Draco raised a eyebrow.

"You're afraid of a thunderstorm?" '_Know-it-all Granger is actually afraid of something other than bad grades?'_

She nodded slowly, still curled up tightly. He went over to her and held out his hand. Hermione looked at him quizzically.

"Come on…you can stay in my room tonight." Draco said.

Hermione's eyes widened and she blushed deeply. Draco looked at her quietly, noticing the coloring of her cheeks. She got up and walked a bit shakily over him, when another thunderclap sounded. Hermione ran the rest of the way and buried her face in his chest. Draco was a bit surprised. Slowly, he wrapped an arm around her, holding her lightly. She sniffled and clung to him in fear as more thunder followed.

__

'Maybe Hermione isn't all that I thought she was…'

End Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

My Heart Belongs to You

Chapter 4

By Serene Riddle

A./N: Standard disclaimer applies.

Morning found them asleep together. Draco woke first to see Hermione asleep in his arms. First he was shocked, then remembered the night before. Hermione had been too afraid to go to sleep, so he had cast a sleep on her, falling into dreams soon after her.

He studied her while she slept. He had never seen someone, especially the 'mud blood' Granger look so fragile and vulnerable.

Hermione stirred and blinked her brown eyes at him before moving away and starting to apologize profusely.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Please don't hurt me..I'm so sorry!"

Draco groaned and put a hand over her mouth to make her stop.

"Hermione, it's okay. Honestly. You were scared last night. I guess I just fell asleep too."

Her chocolate eyes gazed at him.

"Okay?"

She nodded, seeming to give a sigh of relief. Removing his hand, he got up. "Mum will be up soon. You might want to get ready."

Hermione looked at him, heart thudding. His sleepy appearance and tousled hair was just so…._sexy_. Forcing herself to look away, she whispered her thanks. Draco smiled and sauntered off to the bathroom to get ready. Returning to her own room, she went through her trunk, choosing a dark blue sweater and black skirt. Going to the bathroom, she sunk into the deep-set tub and bathed in her favorite scents, washing herself thoroughly. Once dressed, she hurried downstairs to the dining room, where Nacrissa was telling Lucius where they would be.

"Come on Hermione, it's shopping spree time!" Nacrissa exclaimed.

Hermione laughed at Nacrissa's excitement over such a small thing. "Alright then, let's go!"

Both women vanished in a blink of an eye. Lucius shook his head, chuckling. Women would be women.

Nacrissa and Hermione hit every store in Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley. All their purchases had been shrunk down and placed in the carriage after being bought.

"Oh! Mione, let's go in there!" Nacrissa exclaimed.

Hermione looked to where Nacrissa had pointed. A small shop stood there, proclaiming itself as "All that Glitters: Clothing for Every Witch."

"Sure, it looks pretty interesting." Hermione replied, walking over.

The two entered the shop and began shifting through the racks and racks of cloaks, robes, dresses, and some muggle clothes. The store may have looked small on the outside, but it was huge on the inside. Nacrissa held out a dress to Hermione.

"What do you think of this dress for the party?" She questioned.

"Oh…wow….That dress is beautiful! But…will it fit me?" Hermione said, a bit worried.

"Sure it will! Go try it on!" came the reply.

Hermione disappeared into the dressing room and changed, coming back out to show Nacrissa. The older woman smiled brightly and nodded, circling Hermione, checking for anything wrong. Finding it fit perfectly, the two made their purchases and left.

"Nacrissa? I need to get a few things. Is it alright if I meet you back here?"

"All right. Just don't take too long. I have a surprise for you."

"Okay. I'll be back by….2?"

"Two is fine. See you then."

Hermione smiled and hurried through the crowds of holiday shoppers. This was her chance to buy everyone's Christmas present before it was too late. It was a good thing she had asked her parents for extra money this year.

True to her word, Hermione was back at promptly two o' clock. Nacrissa smiled.

"Great. Let's go. I'm taking you to Grace's Grand Salon."

"A salon? What for?"

"A makeover."

Hermione's jaw almost dropped, as she watched Nacrissa continue to walk. "Are you serious?" She said, catching up to her a few moments later.

"Well, of course I am. I thought you would like to have one, it might boost your confidence. You are a very pretty young lady, Hermione."  
Hermione blushed lightly. No one except Ron and Harry had said that before. "Thanks."

Once at the salon, they were seated immediately in the chairs. Grace herself came over to work on Hermione. Overlooking the young woman, Grace nodded and murmured to herself.

"My dear…What gorgeous hair and beautiful skin tone. The eyes are simply to die for. Let's see…gone with the bushy-look, in with sleekness….perhaps a manicure and pedicure. And perhaps…."

And so, the makeover of Hermione Granger began.

The two returned to the Malfoy manor at suppertime. The men were talking quietly at the table, awaiting their arrival. Nacrissa walked in first, her dress sweeping along behind her, looking like the cat that ate the canary. Following her was a figure draped in a black robe, hood up, so you couldn't tell who or what it was. But it seemed shy and unsure of itself. Lucius smiled in understanding. Nacrissa had let him in on her 'plans'.

"Boys," Nacrissa announced. "I would like you to meet the 'new' Hermione Granger."

The figure dropped the hood and looked up shyly. Draco felt his jaw almost drop.

Hermione's once-bushy hair now fell in honey-colored waves down to her lower back. Her eyes were accented with light makeup. Gone was the bookworm. In it's place was a drop-dead gorgeous girl.

'Muggle born, Draco! MUGGLE BORN!" he screamed mentally at himself.

"You look wonderful, Hermione." Lucius said, noticing his son's distress.

"Thank you sir." Hermione replied softly.

The two women took their seats. Hermione removed the robe before she sat down, revealing a beautiful amber colored dress with a high waist that made it seem to float around her ankles. Draco, for once, was stunned into shock. There was no way in all of England he was falling for a muggle born. Friends were one thing, love was another.

Dinner was filled with chatter from the two women telling them where they went and what they had done. Lucius conversed with them, curious about presents, like a little boy. Draco remained silent on the other hand, arguing with himself.

After dinner, Hermione vanished into her room. Draco stayed in his, listening to the noise coming from hers. Getting up, he quietly went over and peeked in to see what was going on.

Hermione stood in the middle of the room, swaying to music that was coming out from a small box-like item sitting on the desk.

"Do you think you love me..... Ooo we!  
I THINK I LOVE YOU!  
  
I'm sleeping  
And right in the middle of a good dream  
Then all at once I wake up  
From something that keeps knocking at my brain  
Before I go insane  
I hold my pillow to my head  
And spring up in my bed  
Screaming out the words I dread ....  
"I think I love you!" (I think I love you)  
  
This morning, I woke up with this feeling  
I didn't know how to deal with  
And so I just decided to myself  
I'd hide it to myself  
And never talk about it  
And did not go and shout it  
When you walked into the room .....  
"I think I love you!" (I think I love you)  
  
I think I love you  
So what am I so afraid of?  
I'm afraid that I'm not sure of  
A love there is no cure for  
I think I love you  
Isn't that what life is made of?  
Though it worries me to say  
I've never felt this way  
  
Believe me  
You really don't have to worry  
I only want to make you happy  
And if you say  
Hey, go away, I will  
But I think better still  
I'd better stay around and love you  
Do you think I have a case?  
Let me ask you to your face  
Do you think you love me?  
  
I think I love you  
So what am I so afraid of?  
I'm afraid that I'm not sure of  
A love there is no cure for  
I think I love you  
Isn't that what life is made of?  
Though it worries me to say  
I've never felt this way  
  
I don't know what I'm up against  
I don't know what it's all about  
I've go so much to think about  
Hey!I think I love you!  
So what am I so afraid of?  
I'm afraid that I'm not sure of  
A love there is no cure for  
I think I love you  
Isn't that what life is made of?  
Though it worries me to say  
I've never felt this way  
  
I think I love you!  
So what am I so afraid of?  
I'm afraid that I'm not sure of  
A love there is no cure for  
I think I love you  
Isn't that what life is made of?  
Though it worries me to say  
I've never felt this way"

Draco walked back to his room, silently thinking to himself.

"Yea, I think."


	5. Chapter 5

My Heart Belongs to You

Chapter 5

By Serene Riddle

A/N: Standard disclaimer applies.

The morning of the gathering, everyone was allowed to sleep in. The house elves knew what their jobs were, having done this every year. It was one of the biggest gatherings known in wizarding history, and one was considered lucky if they received an invitation.

Hermione woke at close to eleven, and freaked. Never had she slept so late before!

'Oh, wait, maybe the spell is still in slight effect.' She thought, considering it reasonable.

Sliding out of bed, she showered and dressed in a causal denim skirt and a short-sleeve black top. Walking through the hallways she had come to figure out, she slipped into the library. Scattered pictures of the Malfoy family were everywhere. Tears bubbled up in her eyes. Hermione sobbed. It wasn't right.

"Hermione? Why are you crying? What happened?" Nacrissa asked, coming out from a few shelves down, holding a book.

"Oh! Nacrissa, it's not fair and not right!"

Nacrissa ushered the girl to a chair. "Explain."

Hermione sat down obediently, and began to speak in a weak voice. "I'm…I'm a filthy mud blood! I can't love him! He'll never love me in return! It's not fair! I should go hang myself or something! How stupid was I?! No one would miss me!" Hermione exclaimed, getting up and walking over to the window, pacing.

Nacrissa almost shrieked, thinking the girl was going to jump. Running over, she grabbed Hermione and forced her to sit back down.

"Wake up, child! You're obviously in depression! By the gods, no one would miss you?! What about me? What about that Weasely girl? Or Lucius? Do you honestly think we'd just dismiss you as a lost case and go on that easily?"

Hermione sniffled and looked up at her.

"I love him…I really do, Nacrissa. It never really mattered to me what he called me…I wanted to be friends with him when I first met him. But he didn't associate with mud bloods. He was always around…teasing Harry and Ron….Oh….what would I tell them? Just go up to them and say, 'Oh, by the way, I fell in love with you rival'? He'll never love me, Nacrissa, and you know it. In his eyes, I'm still a filthy mud blood."

Draco walked past the library and peeked in when he heard someone talking. Looking in, he heard the last part of Hermione's speech. Furrowing his brow in confusion, he was about to go in and ask when his mother caught his eye. Her eyes narrowed a bit at him.

'Go find your father.' She mouthed, turning back to the crying Hermione. Draco didn't want to, but did as he was told. What was Hermione talking about? Who still tormented her? Who called her a mud blood? In who's eyes? All these thoughts ran through his head, one quicker then the next. He didn't make fun of her anymore…he had no reason to. She wasn't what he'd normally consider a mud blood. Hermione was….different. 

Nacrissa and Lucius managed to get Hermione out of her depression after a bit of talking and set about to get her ready for the ball. Both women vanished into Hermione's room, as Lucius went to find his son.

"Draco."  
The younger blonde turned to face his father, broom in hand. "Yes Father?"

"Tonight, you are to be Hermione's escort."

Draco gave the expression that he already knew that, but replied politely. "Yes father."

"Good. Now go get ready. We only have an hour."

"Yes father." Draco sighed. There goes his flying time.

The ballroom was filled with various witches and wizards, all awaiting their host and hostess. Most of them were death eaters, but a select few were neutral.

A house elf took it's place at the foot of the stairs, to announce each family member as they came down the stairs.

"Master Lucius and Lady Nacrissa."

The crowd clapped politely as Lucius and Nacrissa made their way down the stairs. Nacrissa had chosen a black velvet dress with silver flowers on the side. Lucius looked smart in his black suit and dress shoes.

"Master Draco."

Draco strolled down the stairs, looking like himself, only better, if that was possible. Wearing a semi-open white shirt and black tailored slacks, he looked like the devil himself. Dead sexy, that is. He noticed Goyle, Crabbe and Parkinson in the crowd and nodded to them, going to the side of the stairs to wait for Hermione.

"And special guest, Miss Hermione Granger."

A collective gasp was heard when Hermione emerged. Draco looked up when he heard the gasp, wondering what it was all about.

Hermione glided down the stairs holding herself like a princess, dressed in a thin strapped forest green dress. The dress squared at the neck, had an empire waist and then flowed like a river to her ankles, a bit longer in the back. Around her pale throat was a silver snake that he recognized as his mother's. Her hair was curled and framed her face. Coming to the bottom of the stairs, she smiled at him.

Draco, in shock, offered her his arm. Hermione stifled a giggle at his expression, and took his arm like a true lady, and walked with him to his parents. After all the introductions of the guests were completed, Pansy, Goyle and Crabbe bombarded them with questions. Or rather, Pansy did.

"What in the world is that mud blood doing here?! Have your parents lost their minds?!"

Draco smirked. Hermione was currently dancing with a gentlemen by the name of O'Neil, so she did not hear the comment. "I don't think Hermione would like to hear you calling her that. She's a death eater. One of the Dark Lord's most powerful."

Pansy's mouth dropped open in shock.

"Didn't your parents tell you? Or are they too ashamed that a muggle-born is more powerful then they are?" He continued.

Hermione smirked, coming alongside Pansy, having finished her dance. "It's not very attractive to go and collect flies, Parkinson."

Pansy shut her mouth and turned to glare at Hermione. "You bitch. Get away from my Draco."

Seeing as Draco was silently seething, Hermione raised an elegant eyebrow. "My dear, dear Parkinson. Draco isn't yours. Nor is he mine. He belongs to no one but himself. Also, if I see you bothering him one more time, whether it be here, or at school, I shall sincerely enjoy killing you." Her eyes narrowed to slits, watching the pug-faced girl.

Pansy gulped visibly and nodded. "Yes, Lady Granger." Even though she wouldn't admit it right out, she was afraid of Hermione. Sliding back into the crowd, she vanished. Crabbe and Goyle had long since gone to the buffet table to gorge themselves. Hermione sighed.

"How do you put up with her?"

"Me? Yelling and threats, but they don't seem to get through her thick skull." Draco commented, shrugging. Catching his mother's look, he turned to Hermione, hand out. "Would you care to dance?"

Hermione smiled and nodded. "I would like that."

He led her out onto the floor, placing on hand on her waist. Swaying to the slow beat, Hermione placed her head on his chest. Unconsciously, he held her closer.

'Mmm….she smells nice…like roses and jasmine…' He thought.

Hermione inhaled the scent she had grown to love- a light mint-like smell.

They danced the entire night together, almost never parting, Nacrissa noticed this and smiled.

"What is it?" Lucius questioned, quirking a brow.

"Oh, nothing really. Just thinking Hermione might get her wish."

Lucius looked over in the teen's direction and smiled. "That would be good for her. She is, indeed, a very powerful woman. But inside, she is very fragile, like glass."

Nacrissa nodded, agreeing with her husband. "I just hope she gets her wish. She's such a sweet girl."

It was almost dawn when the gathering ended. Hermione was swaying in exhaustion. She had eaten next to nothing the entire night and had used all her conserved energy to it's limit. Holding onto the balcony railing for support, Hermione attempted to stay standing. It felt like her legs would give out at any moment. Just as they did, someone scooped her up bridal-style.

"You should have gone upstairs earlier." Draco drawled lazily, holding her. Hermione simply smiled sleepily.

"But I didn't want to leave."- She almost said 'your arms', but refrained herself.

Draco shook his head and carried her up to her room. By the time they got there, Hermione was fast asleep, leaning against him. Draco felt his heartbeat quicken. What in the seven hells what wrong with him?

Carefully placing her on the bed and covering her up, he kissed her forehead.

"Night, Mione…."

With that, he vanished into his own room.

End of Chapter,. 5


	6. Chapter 6

My Heart Belongs to You

Chapter 6

By Serene Riddle

A/N: Standard disclaimer applies. Please read and review.

The next morning it was Christmas Eve. Surprisingly, the Malfoy family preferred to keep the holiday with just family, not with a large gathering like the other night. While other wizarding families had large gatherings and parties, the Malfoys had a dinner and sat around the fire talking.

Draco and Lucius left early in the morning to finish their present shopping. The women stayed at the house to wrap the presents that already had been bought.

Hermione carefully wrapped the new chess set for Harry and the Quidditch team trivia book for Ron. For Ginny, she had gotten a beautiful dark red notebook and quill set, to replace the one that Tom Riddle had ruined. She wrote a long letter to her parents and sent them a 'normal' picture. A silk scarf for her mother, a new set of golf balls for her father. Hermione sighed softly to herself. It had been a while since she'd seen them, and she missed them. Resolving to ask Nacrissa about seeing them later, she began to send the owls off. Star took her parent's gifts personally.

Making her way downstairs, Hermione thought back to the night before. It had felt so right to be close to Draco. And he had carried her…

Hermione now was aware of a part of Draco very few people knew. She smiled happily to herself.

"Hermione, the men should be home soon. We should get ready for supper." Nacrissa said, coming out from the dining room. "I had the elves draw a hot bath for you. Oh, and do be careful with the mistletoe, it's charmed. You won't be able to move until someone kisses you."

Hermione smirked. "Alright. Trust me, you won't catch me under that mistletoe!"

Nacrissa laughed lightly. "You never know. It might just sneak up on you!"

Both women laughed and went their separate ways.

Draco and Lucius had spent the day shopping for gifts. Things for his parents, his blunder-head friends, (Goyle and Crabbe) had been easy enough, but Hermione was quite a task. He had scourged every store for the perfect gift. He didn't even know why, but he wanted it to be special to her. He crossed off books- they were too plain and boring. Notebooks and quills weren't exactly her cup of tea, were they? Clothes was definitely out of the question. Trinkets and figurines were boring and did nothing except collect dust. Potions were tiring and confusing.

Finally, Draco stopped in front of a store to think. What to get her? What was there left? Turning to look in the store windows, Draco saw something sparkle. That was it! It was perfect! Going in and purchasing it, Draco smirked. Hermione would really like this.

The two men arrived home in time for dinner. Hermione and Nacrissa looked up when they came in, pausing in their conversation. Hermione simply smiled at Draco. She had been telling Nacrissa what she got him.

"Welcome back, you made it just in time." Nacrissa said, grinning impishly and gesturing them to sit.

"Dinner should be out in a few minutes. How was your day?"

Lucius slipped into his seat beside his wife and smiled. "It was good. Found everything we needed."

Draco smirked and slid next to Hermione. She blushed a little when his arm brushed against hers. Dinner went by with holiday chatter about decorating the tree and presents. Hermione quietly interrupted.

"Excuse me…Lucius?"

"Yes Hermione?" Lucius said, looking at her.

"Would it be okay, if sometime later, before the holiday ends, I could go see my parents?"

Lucius smiled warmly at her. "Of course. How about this coming weekend?"

Hermione lit up. "Really? That'd be great! Thank you so much!"

__

'She really misses her parents.' Draco thought, watching her chatter excitedly about how she couldn't wait, she really wanted her parents to meet the Malfoys.

After supper was over, they all headed into the living room. A cheerful blazing fire was in the fireplace, and a giant evergreen stood in the corner, the flames casting dancing shadows on it. Hermione gaped.

"It's…huge! We get to decorate _all_ of it?!"

Draco chuckled. "Yep. All of it."

Hermione grinned. "Yay!"

The two spent a good hour and a half getting all the jewels and baubles on the tree. Hermione and Draco batted each other with strings of popcorn and teasingly bickered with each other about where to put some of the decorations. Presents were placed under the tree with much questioning about who got what, while the teens battled it out. For the final touch, Lucius let Hermione place the star atop the tree. Stepping back to admire it, Hermione smiled. She hadn't felt this happy in a while.

Nacrissa smiled and got up, pushing the two teens out of the room.

"To bed with you! You were up late last night and I don't need a grumpy Christmas!" She proclaimed, shooing them out. The teens laughed.

"Yes mam'!" They chorused, heading upstairs. Stopping before Hermione's door, Draco smiled.

"Night, Mione."

"Night Draco." Hermione replied, taking a step in. Confusion washed over her features. "Draco? I can't move."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Draco also tried to move, but found he couldn't take a step either.

Both teens looked up. There, above them, hung mistletoe. Hermione's eyes widened and she blushed. Draco shook his head.

"Let me guess. My mom charmed them?"

Hermione bit her lip, nodding. Draco studied her for a moment, then took her face gently in his hands. Hermione looked at him, her breath catching in her throat. Her eyes fluttered closed as Draco leaned closer and kissed her.

The kiss was soft and sweet. Hermione's arms subconsciously went around his neck, holding onto him. Draco's arms slid down her slides, resting on her waist. He nipped her lower lip, causing her to give a small gasp, enough for him to enter to her mouth. Hermione responded eagerly and willingly, deepening the kiss. The mistletoe had long since gone, deeming it's job done.

The two parted when need for air came apparent, breathing heavily. Hermione looked at him in slight shock, her lips swollen. Draco looked surprised and stared at her for a moment.

"….I'm….Sorry…Didn't…"

Hermione put a finger to his lips and smiled. "It's okay. Really. Draco, I…" She paused, looking at her feet.

Draco gave her a quizzical look. "You what?"

"Draco…I love you." She said softly.

The blonde boy stared at her for a moment in silence. Hermione felt tears prick at her eyes. This was exactly what she thought would happen. Suddenly, she whipped around and ran into her room. Draco touched his lips, still momentarily stunned, and followed her in.

"Hermione?"

A muffled 'go away' came from the pile of blankets on the bed. Draco shook his head and sat on the edge of the bed. "Hermione, come out. Please?" He said softly.

Hermione's eyes peered out from the edge of the blankets. "You hate me, don't you? Stupid little mud blood that I am." Hermione mumbled, full of sadness. Draco quirked an eyebrow.

"How could I hate you?"  
Hermione furrowed her brow, confused. "Because I'm a mud blood."

Draco tugged the blankets off her and pulled her into a sitting position. "I don't hate you, Hermione. Not at all. Actually, for a while now, I've been confused. But I think I solved what I've been feeling."

Hermione looked at him, nervous and hopeful at the same time, holding her breath.

Draco smirked. "Hermione, I love you."

Hermione squealed and lunged at him, hugging him. Draco chuckled and hugged her back.

"Sorry for being such a prat these past few years." He apologized.

"It's okay…Because it's you, Draco."

Draco smiled and kissed her forehead. "My Mione."  
Hermione smiled up at him. "My dragon."


	7. Chapter 7

My Heart Belongs to You

Chapter 7

By Serene Riddle

A/N: Standard disclaimer applies.

Christmas morning was full of activity. Hermione had awoken early and bounded downstairs to wait for the others. Draco came down a few minutes later, yawning. Hermione giggled slightly and kissed him on the cheek.

"Morning, sleepy."  
"Hey babe." Draco replied, wrapping an arm around her waist. Nacrissa and Lucius came down a few moments later, barely blinking an eyelash at seeing the two sitting together on the couch. Nacrissa gracefully took a seat on the floor near the tree.

"Good morning, my early birds."  
"Morning mum."

"Good morning, Nacrissa." Hermione's pleased smile told it all. Nacrissa silently congratulated herself on putting that mistletoe above Hermione's door before handing out her presents to the others. Hermione was ecstatic over her new dress and robes. Draco was surprised at the size of the broom service kit that she bought him, not to mention a spell on how to engrave anything. Lucius smiled warmly at the book of charms he could use to teach.

Lucius handed out his presents next. Both teens were extremely pleased with the coupon for free butterbeers at the Three Broomsticks, to be used as many times as they liked. Nacrissa was quite happy with her new gardening kit and a rose that would never die.

Draco smirked slightly as he handed out his gifts. He had gotten Hermione two things, but was keeping one for when they were alone. To his mum, a set of new notebooks and a quill, since she loved to write besides garden. To Lucius, a set of dragon hide leather gloves and a new walking stick to replace the one that had broken. Hermione's other gift was a journal enchanted to write directly into a matching journal that Draco owned, so that they could speak in class without getting caught. Hermione laughed when she read the note.

"You trickster!"

"Hey! Slytherin!" Draco protested.

"Hey! Gryffindor!" Hermione replied teasingly.

"Yea, well, you obviously DON'T belong there." He smirked.

"Why, thank you!" Hermione grinned and handed her presents out to everyone. As Draco had done, she had gotten him two gifts. One for now, the other for when they were alone. Hermione twisted her hands, waiting for their responses. Nacrissa gasped lightly when she saw the hand carved pipe and sheet music to her favorite songs. Lucius raised his eyebrows at the wooden box he received, crafted to hold his wand, with forest green velvet lining. Draco's expression flashed with surprise when he saw the hand crafted Slytherin emblem on a box, which a note said would guard anything he found most precious or valuable.

"…Do you like them?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Like it? My dear, I simply adore it!" Nacrissa exclaimed, hugging the younger woman.

"This is very exquisite Hermione, did you make it yourself?"

"Yes." Hermione replied.

"Amazing. This is wonderful."

To give his thanks, Draco gave her a kiss on the cheek. "It's perfect. Now only if you would fit in it." He smirked.

Hermione blushed as Nacrissa clapped happily. "Finally! I was wondering how long it would take to get you two together!"

Hermione and Draco shared a look, then burst out in laughter.

Later on in the day, Draco and Hermione went outside to the pond to go ice skating. Each had the gift for the other in their cloak pockets. Pulling on the laces, Hermione got up and glided onto the ice. Draco came gliding out a few minutes after her.

"Hermione…I forgot to give you something this morning."

Hermione twirled on the skates to face him, a curious look on her face. "Hmm?"

"Here. This is for you. I saw it and I thought it would fit you perfectly."

Hermione took the box from him, a curious look on her face. Opening it, she gasped. Lying in the royal blue velvet was a silver necklace. Attached to the necklace was a silver snake wrapped around a heart. The snake's eyes were small emeralds, the center of the heart was garnet.

"It's….It's beautiful!" Hermione exclaimed. Draco smiled lopsidedly, taking the necklace out of the case and skating behind her. Hermione lifted her hair out of the way, and he placed the necklace around her slim throat.

"There." He said, coming back around to face her. Hermione smiled at him, and leaned up, kissing him softly. "Thank you…But I have something for you as well." She slipped the rectangular box out of her pocket, handing it to him. Draco cocked his head in puzzlement. Opening the box, a grin came over his face.

"This is amazing, Mione! How did you know?"

Hermione smiled, pleased that he liked it. "I saw you looking at it in the window when we were last at Hogsmeade. Your mother said you never did get it."

Draco slid the dagger out of the sheath, holding it up. It fit exactly right into his hand. The hilt was a dragon etched in black, as was his name in Japanese kanji. He slipped it back into the sheath and hooked it through his belt loop.

The two skated around the pond until they were frozen, then ran inside to warm up by the fire, laughing.

Saturday morning, Hermione was up and ready to go before anyone else. She could hardly contain her excitement. She got to see her parents again! Earlier, she had warned Lucius and Nacrissa that her parents were muggles, therefore did not know much about the wizarding world. Nacrissa had smiled and explained that she had once had muggle-born friends and knew what their parents were like. Nacrissa was sure they'd manage.

Once everyone was up and dressed, they headed out. Climbing into the car that Lucius had bought for occasions like this, they traveled to the Granger home. When they reached the house, Hermione leapt out of the car and ran into the house.

"Mum! Dad! I'm home!" She exclaimed upon entering.

Mary Anne Granger came out of the kitchen with a look of confusion. "Hermione? What are you doing here?" She asked, but smiled.

Hermione hugged her mother. Nacrissa and Lucius stood by the door, while Draco leaned against the wall.

"Mom, I would like you to meet the Malfoy family. They were kind enough to invite me to spend the holidays."

Mary Anne smiled warmly at the three. "Ah, yes. Lucius and Nacrissa, correct?" She asked the two adults. They nodded, and Nacrissa smiled, liking this woman immediately. Mary Anne turned to Draco. "And you must be Draco. I've heard so much about you all. It's a pleasure to finally meet you in person." She turned back to Lucius and Nacrissa. "I do hope my daughter wasn't a pain for you. I appreciate you taking her in over the holidays. I apologize, my husband Robert isn't home at the moment. He had to go to work."

"Oh, don't worry, your daughter's an angel! She's simply a treat to have around!" Nacrissa said, smiling brightly. Mary Anne returned the smile.

"Would you two care for some tea? Hermione, you can show Draco around the house if you would like." She said, giving her daughter a wink. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Muuummm!" She said, sounding childish and knowing it. The two shared a similar smile, and Hermione grabbed Draco's hand. "Come on, I'll show you around."

The adults went off into the kitchen for tea and to talk, while Draco and Hermione went upstairs. Hermione opened a door and grinned. "This is my room." She said, letting him in. Draco looked around, while Hermione jumped onto the bed. The room most definitely suited Hermione. A darker shade of blue, a full size bed covered by a gauzy blue material, furniture of cherry wood, a huge bookcase filled to the brim with different novels. Hermione looked up at him from laying on her bed. "Do you like it?" She asked.

Draco came over and laid next to her. "I like it. It suits you well."  
She smiled and curled next to him. "Only two more days until we go back….What are we going to do?" She commented with a thoughtful look.

"About what? Potter and Weasely?"

"Yea… Them."

Draco looked thoughtful. "Well…we could keep it a secret. I mean, we do have the notebooks and you have the entire Slytherin population backing you up. We know how to keep secrets. Or…you could tell them and watch as the Weasel pounds me in."

Hermione pulled a face. "No way. I like you in one piece, thanks. Besides, they can suffer by not knowing."  
Draco tilted her head up and kissed her gently. "Glad to know it, princess."

Hermione smiled impishly in reply. "My prince."

The two teens remained in Hermione's room until Mary Anne retrieved them. Hermione hugged her mother once more and wished her well before leaving, promising to write. Mary Anne hugged her daughter back and told her to have a good time. They would see her for the summer.

The last two days of vacation passed much too swiftly for the couple. Sooner then they realized, they were standing at King's Cross Station with their things, waiting for the train. It was the last few hours they would be able to be together without anyone knowing about 'them'.

Hermione, who had arrived at the manor with only one suitcase, was now returning with three more. Draco had laughed at it, saying he knew it would happen from the look on his mother's face. It happened to him all the time.

The couple boarded the train and found the compartment they shared on the first day, empty. Curling up on the seat, Hermione giggled. Draco looked at her curiously.  
"What's so funny?"

"I'm trying to imagine Ron's face if I ever told him."

Draco snickered. "I think the poor weasel would have a heart attack."  
"Ahh, yes. And Harry would think I was simply nuts for dating you, a ferret."

"Hey!" Draco protested.

"Well, you called Ron a weasel, so it's only fair."

Draco shook his head. "You're impossible, my dear."  
Hermione grinned. "Don't you know it. But you love me anyway."

They arrived back at Hogwarts in time for the evening meal. Hermione had chosen to wear her robe open, showing off her black pleated mini skirt and baby blue top. Her hair had been pulled back into a loose bun with a couple strands hanging down. The necklace Draco had given her remained around her throat at all times.

Draco and Hermione had agreed to act as if they had created a truce on the train, but it broke once they arrived at the castle. Walking into the Great Hall, Hermione watched amusedly as the attention went to her and her boyfriend. Pretending to scowl at him, she turned her head and crossed her arms, sashaying her way over to the Gryffindor table. Harry and Ron stared at her in amazement.  
"Hermione, is that you?" Ron asked for them.

"No, it's Professor Snape in disguise. Of course it's me!" Hermione joked, sitting down. She was actually wearing Draco's robe, so it was bit big, and the emblem had been removed. The robe was several sizes too big for her, but it was comfy.

"Why were you talking to Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"Oh, that? We had a truce on the train to be civil to one another, but it ended once we arrived."  
Ignoring the boys' surprised faces, she turned to Ginny.

"Hey Ginny, how was Hogwarts over the holidays?"  
The redhead girl smiled. She knew what had occurred over the break, being Hermione's best girl-friend. She only didn't know about the Dark Mark. But she kept the secrets well. "It was the same as usual. How was _home_?"

Hermione grinned. "It was wonderful. The place is gorgeous…" She proceeded to give Ginny a detailed explanation of her holiday, leaving out the things that had to do with Draco. She kept referring to Lucius and Nacrissa as her 'parents'.

Harry and Ron were trying to keep up. "Wait, didn't you go home for the holidays?" Harry asked, confused.

"Yes, why?" Hermione asked, looking at them.

"Cause you look as if you're describing a mansion with that dreamy look." Ron commented.

"Ohh! That's because my parents decided to re-do the house while I was gone." Hermione explained, lying easily.

"Oh.." The boys said in union and shrugged.

Hermione snuck a glance over at the Slytherin table and saw Draco smile at her. She smiled in return. Maybe this year would end up being really good.


	8. Chapter 8

My Heart Belongs to You

Chapter 8

By Serene Riddle

A/N: Standard disclaimer applies.

It was about a week after the return to Hogwarts that Hermione received a letter from Dumbledore, requesting her presence in his office. As soon as receiving the letter, Hermione wrote to Draco via the notebook, which had come in handy.

'_Draco,_

Dumbledore wants to see me. What now?'

She glanced across the Great Hall to see Draco reading her note and writing a reply. The answer appeared before her, written in his elegant script.

__

'Don't tell him. Tell him anything to keep him happy. As soon as you get back, let me know. It'll be okay, Mione.'

Hermione made her way to Professor Dumbledore's office, slowly. Looking up at the gargoyle guarding the doorway, she spoke the password given to her.

"Snicker doodle."

The gargoyle sprang to life and moved aside for her, bowing. Hermione nodded her head, and proceeded to climb the winding stairs. Knocking at the Headmaster's door, she felt her stomach drop.

"Come in." Professor Dumbledore called.

Hermione entered and stood quietly. Dumbledore looked up, his eyes twinkling as usual.

"Ah, Miss Granger! I see you received my letter. Please, sit." He said, indicating to a chair across from him. Hermione seated herself in the plush red chair before looking at him curiously.

"You had wished to speak with me, Professor?"

The elder wizard smiled. "Lemon drop?" He questioned. Hermione stifled a giggle. Dumbledore certainly loved muggle candies.

"No, thank you sir."  
Dumbledore smiled and steepled his hands before him.

"Miss Granger, I've become aware of some interesting changes."

Hermione tensed a bit. Did he know?

"For starters, it seems you and Misters Potter and Weasely to not converse much anymore."

Hermione offered him a weak smile. "We've…drifted apart, sir. It seems they have found better things to do then to be with me."

"I see. Understandable. All friendships seem to do so. I'm also pleased to notice that you've mended ways with Mister Malfoy."

'_When will he say it already?!_' Hermione fretted. "It was hard, Professor, getting through that thick skull of his. But I managed, somehow."

Dumbledore chuckled appreciatively. "One more thing and you're free to go. I wanted to tell you that if you ever needed someone to speak to, you're more then welcome to come here. I have a feeling that things will become rather difficult in the near future."

"Thank you, Professor."

"You're quite welcome." Dumbledore glanced down at her wrist, smiling slightly. "That's a painful looking bruise you have there."

Hermione looked at her wrist, the one which held the dark mark. "This? I just hit it last night on the sink when I slipped. The girls in 3rd year can be so messy. Left water everywhere."

"I see. Well, do be careful, Miss Granger. I don't want one of my best students getting hurt now." Hermione smiled and headed for the door, pausing to incline her head. "Thank you professor."

Dumbledore inclined his head in return, and Hermione made her way back downstairs. His smile faded as he watched the young witch go. He had heard the stories from Severus, and felt sorry for Hermione and the young Malfoy. You shouldn't have to prove yourself to be loved.

Hermione entered potions a few minutes earlier then everyone else. Taking a seat at her normal work station, she waited for everyone to file in. She smiled as Draco winked at her, sitting down next to Crabbe and Goyle. Harry and Ron slid into their seats next to her, asking her what Dumbledore had wanted.

"It was nothing." Hermione shrugged. "Test grades, that's all. Apparently, I've improved even more." It was getting easier and easier to lie to them. Harry and Ron shared a grin and turned to face the front when Professor Snape stormed into the room.

"Today, you will all be making a healing drought for the temporary blind." Snape smirked as he listened to the Gryffindors groan. Taking out a parchment, he snickered to himself.

"I will be setting you in pairs. Crabbe and Padma, Weasely and Parkinson, Potter and Buelstrode, Granger and Malfoy….." The list went on to pair off the rest of the class. Snape flicked his wand at the board, the instructions appearing. "Get to work!" He snapped, going to his desk, his robes swirling around him. Hermione smirked and went to grab the ingredients, making her way to Draco.

"So…_Mister_ Malfoy…It seems we have to _civil _once more.." She drawled loud enough for the class to hear.

Draco sneered, playing his part perfectly. Of course, he had years of training. "Like I want to be civil with a _mud blood_."

Hermione quirked an eyebrow. "Tough luck." She took her place next to him, as Snape rolled his eyes at the couple and barked. "Granger, Malfoy! I don't want to hear anymore of your conversation! Get to work!"

Hermione and Draco shared a grin. Carefully and quietly, they began to make the potion, conversing in whispers.

"Did Dumbledore say anything."  
"No, he didn't mention anything about the DM. Just said I can come to him to talk anytime."  
Draco rolled his eyes. "Weird old man."  
"True." Hermione noticed Harry and Ron glancing over at them, to make sure she was okay, so she muttered out of the corner of her mouth. "Make a face, they're watching."

Draco almost laughed, but covered it up with a snort just in time. Hermione rolled her eyes, pretending to be completely disgusted at the fact she had to work with Draco. Harry gave her a smile and returned to his work.

"Time's up! Each one of you are to fill a vial, label it, and place it on my desk. Dismissed." Snape shot a glare at Neville, who gulped visibly. He had the tendency to mess up.

Hermione spooned an amount of the bluish liquid into her vial and looked to Draco. "Here goes nothing." She said softly, bringing it up to the desk. Snape eyed her for a moment, then nodded. Hermione let out a sigh of relief, going back to the desk to clean up.

Once out of the classroom, Harry and Ron caught up to her. "Why did that slimy git make us create such a potion? That's for advanced students!" Ron whined.

"In case you hadn't noticed, Ron, we ARE advanced students." Hermione stated.

Harry laughed at the two. Ron looked at her. "So, what was Malfoy saying to you? Anything we can pound him for?"

Hermione looked aghast. "Ronald Weasely! Do you really want to get expelled?! Besides, it was just the usual complaints about working with me."  
"…Oh…Well, that's no fun."

Harry grinned. "Come on, McGonagall will give us a new head if we're late."

The trio hurried to class, Hermione coming up last. She kept a smile on her face, thinking about Draco. Only a couple more hours until lunch and study hall.

Transfigurations, for once, bored Hermione. Usually, she was extremely interested in the subject and asked all questions possible, but today, she just pretended to write notes and pay attention. A small tingle alerted her, and she looked down at her notebook.

'_This is bloody boring_…'

Hermione smiled slightly and wrote back. _'Aww…poor baby. And what would you rather be doing? Torturing first years?'_

'Actually, I'd rather be with you.' Came the reply

Hermione blushed lightly, thankful that her hair hid her face. '_I'd rather be with you as well.'_

'Meet me outside at lunch?'

'Where?'

'How about the Quidditch pitch? Normally, only Slytherins hang out there during lunch.'

'Works fine with me. I'll see you there.'

Transfigurations ended and Hermione hurried outside, too fast for Ron and Harry to notice her absence. They figured her to be in the library and shrugged it off, heading to the Great Hall for lunch.

As she made her way to the pitch, Hermione took notice of all the students mingling on the grounds. It was nice to see that the students were bonding together, instead of always causing havoc for the teachers. It was slightly amusing, however, to see Gryffindors mixing with Slytherins. She could have sworn she saw Ginny with Blaise over by the lake. Shrugging it off, she made her way into the stands, taking a seat. Hermione watched silently as Draco and a few of his teammates practiced on the field. Even though they were a ruthless team, they were elegant fliers. Hermione smiled at Draco's dive for the snitch. Holding up the golden ball, he smirked at his teammates.

"Practice over." He announced. "Let's get the balls back in the chest."

The few of them quickly cleaned up and walked off to the showers. Draco walked over to the stands and smiled. "Enjoy the show?"  
"Very much. I believe you'll beat Harry this time." Hermione replied, with a smirk of her own.

Draco jumped into the stands and settled himself next to her. "I better. I've a got a great girl to win for."

"Oh really?" Hermione feigned not knowing. "And what do you get if you win?"

"Hmm.." Draco looked thoughtful. "An entire day in her presence without her sidekicks, and a couple kisses."

Hermione leaned over and kissed him on the lips softly. "There. That's your good luck kiss."

Draco grinned boyishly. "Now I'll win for sure."

"Good." Hermione said, getting up. "Now you, my love, need a shower." She stated, leading him to the Quidditch locker rooms. Draco grinned impishly. "You coming in with me?"

Hermione stopped and looked at him, mouth agape.

"Draco Malfoy! What would your father say?!"

Draco laughed. "Probably something along the lines of 'nice choice, now if you leave her, you die'."

Hermione shook her head, but couldn't suppress a grin. "You prat. Go shower. I'll meet you in the Astronomy Tower tonight."  
Draco saluted her. "Yes mam!" He sauntered off. Hermione hurried to her next class before she was late. All through the afternoon, she kept a smirk on her face. She couldn't wait.


	9. Chapter 9

My Heart Belongs to You

Chapter 9

By Serene Riddle

A/N: Standard disclaimer applies. Please read and review. J Much love to those who have!

A few weeks later, Hermione sat up in the Astronomy Tower, staring at the stars. She was waiting for Draco to come. Supposedly, they had received a letter from the Dark Lord, through Lucius.

Draco strolled in a few minutes later, waving the parchment he held.

"Here it is. Our orders, straight from the big man himself."

Hermione got up and kissed him softly in greeting, eyeing the letter.

"What do we have to do?"  
Draco kissed her forehead before speaking. "According to Voldie (A nickname they had for him) we are to capture Potter. Of course, he has thought of a way to do this. We shall 'pretend' that I have 'captured' you, and of course, Potter will come to your rescue.

Hermione thought for a moment. "Can we use Goyle and Crabbe?"

"I don't see why not…What are you thinking, love?"  
"I have an idea…."

Over the next few days, Hermione acted normal, maybe even a little too normal. Her housemates began to wonder, full of curiosity to know some gossip. Secretly, she and Draco were finalizing the plans. Lucius had taken their idea to Voldemort, who had approved. Draco and Hermione's books were becoming quite full with their plans. When Draco mentioned getting another set, Hermione just laughed.

The day it was to take place, Hermione continued her 'act', chatting with Ron and Harry about their upcoming Quidditch match, but on the inside, she was a nervous wreck. Would everything go as planned? Would Goyle or Crabbe slip up? There were so many ways to ruin this.

__

'No. This has to work. It must work.' Hermione thought, cleaning up her Potions area. Glancing over at Draco, she caught his eye. Nodding every so slightly, she waited until Harry and Ron were down the hallways to put on 'the show'. With an inclination of his head to show he understood, Draco pretended to be busy with his own area until she was at the door, then snuck up behind her, grabbing her arm.

"Harr-mph!" Draco put a hand over her mouth. Smirking, they took off. Everything was in place.

Harry sat down a while later, at dinner. Ron sat across from him, as usual, grabbing a roll. Harry looked around.

"Ey, Ron. Have you seen Hermione?"  
Ron looked up from buttering his roll. "Not since Potions, why?"

Harry shrugged slightly. "She usually comes to dinner."  
"Don't worry mate, she's probably at the library."

"True…" But Harry just couldn't shake off the feeling something was wrong. Very wrong.

Halfway through dinner, a silver falcon glided over to the Gryffindor table, dropping a letter before Harry. It flew back from the direction it came. Harry didn't pay enough attention to notice that it landed on Draco's arm. He was too busy reading the letter.

__

'Potter,

Missing something dear to you? The Golden Trio down to only two? Come down to the dungeons. We have the little mud blood. You'll come if you want her alive.'

Harry and Ron looked at each other. "Hermione!"

Getting up, both boys ran from the room, much to the curious looks.

"Here they come…" Hermione whispered, being held carefully by Crabbe and Goyle, who were sworn to be A.K-ed if they hurt her. Draco nodded, twirling his wand in his fingers, eyes on the door. He looked quite relaxed leaning against the wall, waiting.

Harry and Ron burst into the room, wands drawn. Harry quickly surveyed the scene. Hermione, eyes wide and frightened, was being held by the two goofs, while Malfoy was leaning against the wall, watching them.

"Give her back Malfoy." Harry hissed.

Draco got up and walked over to Hermione, tipping her head up, then glanced at the two boys.

"Oh, I think not Potter. You see, the Dark Lord has a very strong interest in her."  
Hermione glared up at him, playing her part perfectly.

Ron pointed his wand at Draco. "Let her go, ferret."  
Harry looked at Draco, deadly calm. "Release Hermione, Malfoy. Unless you want to be hurt."

Draco turned towards them, an arrogant smile on his face. "And what if I don't? I'm not letting her go, you fools."  
"Fine then." Harry stated.

The two boys cast the Unforgivable in unison.

"Crucio!"

Draco's eyes widened in horror as the double spell hit him in the chest. He fell to his knees, clutching himself, in pain. Hermione screamed and retched herself from two stooge's grips, running over to Draco.

"Harry! Ron! STOP IT!"

She went in front of Draco, preventing the boys from casting any other spells without hitting her. Harry and Ron stopped their attack in shock and surprise. Hermione kneeled and leaned over Draco, checking him. He was breathing hard, shuddering from the spell. Hermione gently stroked his hair back.

"It'll be okay…I promise."  
Taking her wand out of the seam of her skirt, she turned, stood, and pointed it at the boys.

"Mione, what are you doing?" Harry exclaimed.

"Harry, I don't want to do this to you." Hermione said, shakily.

"Mione, have you gone nutters? You're protecting a _Malfoy_!" Ron yelled.

Hermione's eyes glistened with unshed tears. "You don't understand, do you? I love him."

Harry made a move closer, and Hermione whipped her wand to face him.

"Not another step." She hissed.

He opened his mouth to speak.

"Silenco!" Hermione spoke in a deadly calm voice.

Both boys stood still, shocked and confused.

"Very good, Miss Granger." A voice murmured from the shadows. Hermione came to attention, turning around and kneeling. "Thank you, my lord." She replied quietly. "Sir, may I take care of Draco, now?"  
Voldemort smiled at the girl. She had done much more then he had expected. "Yes…Wormtail, take them back to the manor. Give them a room."

"Yes…Yes my lord."

Harry glared at the stuttering man who owed him a life debt. Harry also heard Draco's voice hoarsely ask for Hermione. Hermione had tears in her eyes. "I'm here, love."  
She cradled his head on her lap as Wormtail touched them and apperated. Harry caught her look and mouthed words.

'_I'm sorry Harry._'

Wormtail left them in one of the many rooms of the Riddle manor. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Hermione gently wiped Draco's forehead with a cool cloth. Draco looked at her with hazy eyes. "They didn't hurt you, did they?"

Hermione smiled and laid her head on his chest. "No, love, I'm fine. Are you sure you're okay?"

Draco ran a hand through Hermione's unruly hair. "I'm okay now…Mione, I know this wasn't the way I planned this, but you know I love you right?"

Hermione lifted her head and looked at him, puzzled. "I know. I love you too."

Draco smiled at her, reaching into his pocket. Taking out a small silver band with a emerald gem, he looked at her.

"Hermione, this is a promise ring…One day, will you marry me?"

Hermione looked at him, shocked. Blinking, she broke out into a smile.

"Of course I will!" She exclaimed.

The door swung open abruptly and Wormtail stormed in. The smirk on his face gave Hermione the chills. Walking over to the bed, he grabbed her by the arm and dragged her out the door. Draco sat up painfully.

"What are you doing?!"

Hermione struggled against Wormtail. "I'm taking her someplace special…the Dark Lord's orders." Peter said with a smirk, walking out the door with the girl.

Hermione looked back at Draco, fear in her eyes. Because of his wounds, he couldn't go after them.

"No! Hermione!"

The door slammed shut.

Hermione was tossed into a dank cell on the bottom floor of the manor. The door rattled shut, as Peter continued to give her that grin. Hermione shuddered.

"What have I done?! Why am I being put here?!" She cried.

"You never expected the Dark Lord to fully trust you and keep you at his side, did you? You did your part, you stupid mud blood. You're going to rot here for the rest of your life." Peter said, sneering. He took out his wand and muttered a spell. Hermione's eyes widened, then everything went black.


	10. Chapter 10

My Heart Belongs to You

Chapter 10

By Serene Riddle

A/N: Standard disclaimer applies. This is the final chapter of MHBY. Thank you for reading! hugs all

"Hermione! Hermione, wake up!"

Foggy voices penetrated Hermione's mind. A sharp pain in her head made her groan. Blinking, fuzzy shapes came into focus. Harry, Ron and Dumbledore kneeled over her, concern written all over their faces. Harry and Ron broke out in grins.

"Hermione! You're okay!"

Hermione winced. "Don't shout." She said hoarsely. The two boys went quiet immediately.

Dumbledore placed a hand on her forehead. "Relax, Miss Granger, you'll be fine."  
Hermione scanned the room from her low position. "Where's Draco? Lucius? Nacrissa?"

She noticed Harry grimace, but ignored it. Dumbledore looked at her sadly.

"They are being held by the Aurours, waiting for the Dementors."

Hermione sat up abruptly, ignoring the stabbing pains throughout her body. "What?! You can't do that!" She got up, half-running, half-limping into the pallor and up to Tonks.

"Tonks! You can't do this!"

Tonks looked at the younger girl, confused. "What do you mean? They're criminals, Hermione."

"They're innocent! Voldemort has brainwashed us all!"

"Hermione, what are you talking about? What do you mean by 'us'?" Tonks questioned.

Draco looked at her, worried, yet hopeful. Nacrissa was crying silently as Lucius stood solemnly. Hermione stood straighter, looking Tonks and the Aurours in the eye, especially Mad-Eye Moody.

"If you're taking them in, then you'll just have to take me in as well. I submitted to Voldemort. I went to him." Hermione stated. Harry and Ron entered the room at hearing her say this.

"Why did you betray me Hermione?" Harry asked, confused and hurt. Hermione looked at him.

"You still don't understand, do you? I did it to prove myself."

"Prove yourself for what?" Ron asked.

Hermione glanced at Draco, who was looking at her in confusion also. "For him." She answered.

Draco blinked in amazement. "Hermione, you were just fine before. You didn't have to prove yourself."

Hermione smiled. "Ah, but then would you have noticed me? Sometimes, we just have to go with our gut instincts."  
Harry and Ron rolled their eyes.

The news was out in the world a few hours later. The Malloy family was free to go, but under careful watch. Hermione was taken back to Dumbledore's office to straighten a few things out. Voldemort had been defeated, but there was no doubt that his followers would not try to do something. When they did, it would just cause a whole bunch of trouble for everyone else.

For the next few days of school, Hermione and Draco were placed in a separate part of the castle and privately tutored until Dumbledore felt it was safe for them to return to classes. Of course, the word had gotten out and everyone had his or her own thoughts on the matter.

After the injuries they had suffered, the two kept to mostly sleeping and doing catch-up work, nothing too tedious. From an examine done by Mme. Pomfrey, it was found Hermione had suffered a mild concussion from her fall to the floor, but otherwise from that, was not hurt. Draco had various bruises and sprained bones, not to mention the aftershock of the Crucio spell on him, which caused him to vary between jumpy and sleepy.

On the day of their release back into the school, Draco and Hermione went together, holding hands. They had decided not to hide it any longer. What had happened with Voldemort had made the bond between them even stronger. Harry, Ron, and Draco had called a truce, for Hermione's sake.

Together, the couple walked down the hallways, ignoring the glances and envious stares they were getting from the other students.

"Do you think it'll be okay? I mean, coming back to school after missing so much?" Hermione worried.

"Hermione, really. We have been tutored, so we are up to date. There's no need to worry. The only question remaining is at what table do we sit at?"

"Hmm…" Hermione looked thoughtful, "You want to sit at the Gryffindor table?"

"As long as I don't get in a fight with the other Gryffindors."

Hermione laughed lightly and took him over to the table. They received some glares, but they brushed it off. People would just have to get used to it. Harry and Ron came over to them and took a seat, beginning to chat with them. The other Gryffindors relaxed, seeing Harry accepted Draco. Hermione smiled as she watched her closest friends and boyfriend. Maybe things would end up okay….

2 Years Later

Hermione and Draco sat at Flortescue's Ice Cream Palor, enjoying their sundaes. The Malfoy family was free to be, and there wasn't an uproar since that final battle. Both Hermione and Draco had graduated at the top of their class, as Head Boy and Head Girl. Harry, Ron and Draco had become good friends, to the point that they were invited to the manor for the holidays. Hermione currently lived in a room at the Leaky Cauldron, so she was still in the wizarding world, yet not that far from home. Not that she couldn't apperate at any time she felt like. She still wore the promise ring Draco had given to her, rarely, if ever, taking it off. It meant everything to her, and she only hoped he would come through with his promise.

Hermione noticed Draco staring at her and she put down her spoon.

"What's wrong? Is there something on my face?"  
Draco shook his head, smiling a bit. "Hermione, you know I love you, right?"

Hermione blinked in confusion. "Yes, of course."  
Draco took out a small black box and slowly opened it, kneeling down before her. Inside lay a silver band with a single diamond.

"Hermione Anne Granger, will you do me the honor of being my wife?"  
Hermione gasped. She leapt out of her chair and hugged him tightly. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" She exclaimed.

'_Draco…_

My heart belongs to you'


End file.
